From the operation of pistons, it is known that carbon deposits on a piston bottom or piston crown can impair the function of the piston and degrade the efficiency and emissions of the associated internal combustion engine. From US 2008/0167403 A1, a measure is known against the buildup of carbon deposits consisting of applying a non-stick layer to a piston or piston ring of an internal combustion engine. It is known from US 2013/0025561 A1 that the depression of a depression piston can be provided with a thermal barrier coating (TBC) in order to increase the resistance of the piston against thermo-mechanical fatigue.